My Little Homestuck: Pity is Magic
by Mobius Double Reacharound
Summary: When the game is won, a new universe is created. This universe happens to be filled with talking horses who can fly and preform magic. Basically it's Karkat's worst nightmare.


**Right. Welcome to this fanfiction.**

**It's basically about the trolls and kids having won the game, and the universe that the kids created is... DUN DUN DUN... The MLP:FIM universe! Yay!**

**So there are going to be a few OCs. I usually try not to do that, but in this case they're more like personifications (or ponifications XD) of vague aspects or important items from Homestuck. And then there will be those few insignificant OCs that only point is to either be evil or progress the plot slightly in order to avoid the gaping plotholes. You have been warned.**

**Oh, and guess what else? Due to one of my outrageous headcanons, in this story it is physically and mentally impossible to say any curse word in the MLP universe! Poor Karkles will have to come up with new insults.**

**I know what you're thinking. 'Why is this person with an outrageously long beginning AN atempting (and failing) that "I know what you're thinking" cliche?' Well, I'm not sorry for that, and I'm not sorry for this fanfiction. I am sorry, however, that chapter one is filled with mediocre discriptions of some of the HS people as ponies. If you have any questions about them, feel free to comment or message me, because I didn't want to go into too much description in the actual chapter.**

**I do not own MLP. I also do not own Homestuck. Who do you think I am, Hussie?**

**Enjoy this pathetically short chapter.**

**From your faithful writer,**

**-MoDubRa**

* * *

Karkat: Awaken

You wake up from a nap you do not remember taking. In fact, every memory past Gamzee almost killing Terezi for some unknown reason is a complete blur. All you know is that something happened to sort of make him not as unforgivable, and that he had stopped vomiting constant rage snake. That's certainly a good thing.

And the only other thing you remember past the incident is that you won.

You managed to complete the game and escape into a new universe, along with those annoying humans. You have absolutely no idea how that came to be, but you're simply glad that it's over. Very glad. However, you find it mildly concerning that many of your memories of the game's conclusion consist entirely of fuzz, fluff, blurs, and static. Lots and lots of static.

You attempt to stand up, but you fall flat onto your face. That's odd. In fact, your entire body feels odd. Your arms and legs seem to be positioned irregularly, and your hands feel... not like hands. And your feet don't feel like feet, either. You feel fuzzy.

You plant your not-hands and not-feet on the ground and stand on four feet, because that's the closest thing you can do to stand right now. You look around and are really surprised at what you see. Like, really, really, really surprised. To the extreme. Enough to almost run away screaming your breathbox out in bloody murder. Enough to cause you to think your bloodpusher had permanently refused to push blood due to the complete audacity of this surprise.

First of all, everything looks too darn colorful. And too bucking _perfect, _like some wiggler's drug-induced dream of fantasyland. The sky is flat-looking and way too blue, like some highblood had barfed all over the cloudless canvas. The trees, and every other darned thing in sight, looks cartoonish and mildly unrealistic. And then there's your friends.

Or at least, you think they're your friends, because they are all. Bucking. Hoofbeasts.

And now you begin to panic because you realize something. You had just replaced curse words with censored words IN YOUR OWN INTERNAL DIALOUGE.

That's bad. That's really, really, REALLY bad.

"Wow, we're all horses! That's so weird!" That voice sounded like Egbert, but you aren't that sure, because it came out of a strange, light blue hoofbeast with a single horn and wings that was wearing Egbert's God Tier pajama top. Yeah, that's probably the buckbutt (GGGGRRRRRWWWGGG) Egbert.

Well, now that you've recognized one, might as well find out who the rest of them are, too.

There was a red hoofbeast, also with wings and a single horn, that was wearing a cape and sunglasses. That was Strider. Lalonde was the black one with a horn only, and had a dark pink mane. Harley had wings and a horn, was green, and had white dog ears and and the God Tier outfit on.

The rest were not as difficult to recognize, considering the trolls all still had their two orange horns, or in Sollux's case, their four horns. While most of them were really similar, with grey fur, black mane, and eyes with their blood color, some were slightly different. Vriska and Aradia both had their wings and God Tier tops, Gamzee had his make-up unsmeared and had no scars, Terezi had her red glasses again and presumably was blind again, Sollux had his teeth but still had his eye patches, both Eridan and Feferi had fin-like wings and similar fin-ears as the seadwellers had while still trolls, and Nepeta was some kind of awkward cross between a hoofbeast and a meowbeast, with the tail of a cat and paws of a cat. Oh, and they were all alive, so that was good.

Although some of these changes in character were unsurprising, some of them made absolutely no sense. Like how Sollux still had his teeth (and therefore lisp) yet had no eyesight, or how Terezi randomly became blind again, or how Nepeta was a slight creepy looking freak of nature hybrid-thing. Seriously, it's almost it was like some entity controlling every aspect of this bucked up universe had decided to change minor things just because they were lazy and hated plot-holes or something of that sort. Yeah. But it was more likely to just have been a crazy random happenstance.

Almost everyone else seems as confused as you are, excluding a few. While the others exchange confused (or in your case, angry) glances, Gamzee just looks around at the surroundings with that shale-eating grin on his face, Egbert grins like an idiot, Strider has his serious-face on, Terezi sniffs the air and begins to lick the ground, Sollux is still very disoriented and on the ground, and Zahhak looks like he's about to explode from all the hoofbeast related stimuli bombarding his pathetic excuse for a think-pan.

Anyways. Back to the issue.

The one where you are trying to figure out where you are and why, exactly, you and all your friends have inexplicably turned into awkward miniature hoofbeasts, remember? Have you gathered your wandering think-pan whisps into a jumbled enough clump to avoid any debilitating straying from the task at hand? You have? Good. Now focus.

So, as the amazing and awe-inspiring leader you most obviously are, you are the first of the bunch to shape your stuff (You suddenly notice you have accepted the fact all curse words now escape your mental capacity several pseudo-swears ago. Well, buck.) back up to an acceptable level of upkeepedness, and you exclaim, "Right. It may be intelligent to actually investigate our situation instead of perpetually standing in a befuddled stupor, drooling over ourselves in a pathetic attempt to understand what the hey happened here to make us all quadrapeded, colorful blobs that lack the maturity to accept a single bucking swear without automatically censoring it."

Without waiting for a response, you simply turn around and stomp off, being really careful to not move too fast in order to avoid an embarrassing reunion with someone named Mr. Ground. Even without looking, however, you suspect that Terezi, in the prospect of an investigation or really anything remotely involving law, is following you, along with Strider (who you expected would follow Terezi) and perhaps Gamzee (maybe, maybe not, no one ever knows what's going on in that psychopathic juggalo's brain). Hopefully the rest would follow suit close after, as you know that Humans sort of tend to flock together, and you _are _the troll leader, so the rest had better follow you.

So, on you go, in no precise direction. Marching onward in the general direction you have deemed 'away from wherever you had appeared from,' which really could be in any direction so that's not really the best name for a direction after all. Shale.

And you keep on walking through really uninteresting stuff that you don't give a buck enough to waste your precious time internally monologuing about until you finally reach a quaint and much too cheery-looking for its own bucking good.

There should be civilians here. Time for some answers.

You are the questioner. It is you.


End file.
